


If You Do Not Teach Me I Shall Not Learn

by stut_ter



Category: Glee
Genre: Desperation Play, Humiliation, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stut_ter/pseuds/stut_ter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt discovers a kink he never knew Blaine had and, as a supportive husband and dom, works to fulfill his desire.</p><p> </p><p>This story is based on a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme.  The prompt is below - PLEASE read the notes first.</p><p>Blaine and his boyfriend experiment with watersports for the first time after Blaine admits to finding the kink really hot. He wants to be used, to be degraded. (Bonus for: The guy pissing in Blaine's hair and mouth, the guy pulling out of Blaine and coming across Blaine's face, and/or the filthiest dirty talk you can come up with).</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Do Not Teach Me I Shall Not Learn

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this prompt when I was stuck and blocked on writing for my Kurt Hummel Big Bang. I hadn't written in almost a month and I wanted to try something _hard_ for me. I chose two kinks I had never written and never thought I could and this one was chosen for me to write first. I used to think this was a hard limit for me to write or think about - it's still not my kink, but I can see the power of it now...and I can definitely feel the control and power issues at play here. If you decide to take a chance on me if this isn't your kink, thanks a lot for that trust. If you're here because there aren't a lot of watersports fic - hey, I hope you like it and let me know if I totally missed the boat on something.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was really a shock at first because, well, they had been together for seven years.

Seven years of late-night talks, trying new things, both worldly and sexual.  Seven years of learning each other’s minds and bodies.

So when Kurt found the folder - hidden within two others and labeled “first year teaching specs,” he found himself searching the internet and wondering if he could meet his husband’s needs.

***

Kurt watches as Blaine finishes his nightly routine, hitting the lights as he takes off his robe and slides between the sheets like he has every night for years.  Kurt waits until he has Blaine in his arms before he speaks.

“So...is it just being, you know, peed _on_ , or would you want to be made to wait, too?”

There’s an anxiousness that tinges his voice, a soft fear that Blaine will pull away and run from this; run and hide from the care and love Kurt’s trying to offer.

Blaine stiffens against him, and _does_ try to pull away, but Kurt soothes him and holds tight, continuing to speak.

“You...didn’t close the folder.  I wondered what you were up to, opening your old teaching files, and I found-”

Blaine hides his face against Kurt’s arm, an act of submission so bold Kurt’s cock stiffens in his pajama pants.

“Baby,” Kurt soothes, pulling Blaine’s chin up to make him look in Kurt’s eyes.  “If it’s something you want or find sexy, _I_ find it sexy.  I’ve never…” Kurt pauses, trying to keep himself from shattering apart.  “I mean, it’s not something I’ve ever thought of doing, but if you like it, _I_ want to do it.”

Blaine’s staring up at him like he hung the actual stars, moon _and_ sun.

“You-” Blaine begins, voice thick with held-back tears.  “You don’t think I’m-”

He shudders against Kurt, nerves getting the best of him, before he continues.

“You don’t think I’m gross?”

The question hangs in the air only a moment before Kurt’s gathering his husband and sub in his arms.

“No, honey,” Kurt replies, holding Blaine tight.  “This is just one more thing I can do for you.  Which makes _me_ happy.”

Blaine looks up again and finds no trace of disgust in Kurt’s features.  He relaxes the rest of his hold, trusting.

“I do have a few questions, though,” Kurt continues, running his fingers through Blaine’s hair.  “Can you answer them for me?”

Blaine bites his lip but nods, and so Kurt continues.

“Do you want to be the one who...is...or the one who gets it?” Kurt asks, feeling like a fool. _How will he even do this if he can’t_  do _it?_   “I mean, would you want to be the person peeing, or-?”

“Well,” Blaine says, finally, his voice betraying his arousal at the discussion.  “It’s kind of both.  I want to have to go really badly and then have to wait until you say it’s okay...and I want to be, um...”

Kurt holds his breath; he had wondered about this.

Blaine turns his head again, trying to hide.

Kurt doesn’t make him look this time but says the words for him.

“Peed on.”

Blaine shakes in his arms, and Kurt hardens, just a bit, in his pajamas, shocking even himself.

“Like, as a punishment, or…?” Kurt continues, but Blaine shakes his head quickly and looks up at Kurt again.

“No, no...it’s like...it’s,” Blaine wets his lips, pupils blown.  “I mean, it’s like when you call me a slut-”

Blaine blushes and yeah, Kurt is definitely hard now, and will have to have his sub take care of him before bed.

“I mean, I know I’m not but…” Blaine trails off, cheeks pink, and Kurt is on him, pulling at the waistband of his pants and they don’t talk anymore.

***

The next Friday night Blaine comes home and is surprised to find Kurt already there, preparing dinner and singing along to music coming from speakers in the living room.

He pauses in the doorway, taking in Kurt’s form as his husband sways and bends.  He is captured most, though, when he sees the cuff, stark against his wrist where he’s rolled up his sleeves.  A clear sign that they will be playing tonight.  Blaine perks up immediately, smile spread wide on his face.

“Well, well.  What is this?” Blaine asks, setting down his keys and messenger bag in their usual spots.  “Home early?”

Kurt turns to him and smiles, smug and with a hint of mystery, and the hair on the back of Blaine’s neck spikes a moment in anticipation.

He _loves_ when Kurt surprises him with a session. 

“Should I...change?” Blaine asks, resisting the urge to get to his knees.  His dom hasn’t told him to do this yet, and he knows to be patient.  Waiting, though, hammers through his blood as heavily as the  appearance of the cuff.

“Nope,” Kurt answers, whisking two plates to the table, ass swaying.  “We have to leave the house in about thirty minutes so there’s no need.”

Blaine knows his eyes widen in shock, but he follows Kurt to the table, his questions bitten back and hidden.

Waiting.

They sit down to light meal - salad and bread with hummus - and Kurt surprises him yet again.

“Iced tea?  I brewed some for you this morning,” he asks, and Blaine blinks.

“Wow,” he says, smiling, “I must’ve done something awesome.  Thanks.”

Kurt pours the drink, adding just a tinge of sugar and lemon, and Blaine drinks deeply, listening to Kurt talk about his day and losing himself in the rhythm of their life.

They eat and Kurt pours the iced tea again and soon enough they are finished and clearing up.

"Please go to the spare room, Blaine.  I have put out the things I wish you to wear this evening.  When you are dressed I will meet you by the door with your shoes on,” Kurt says, not looking up from where he’s rinsing the dishes.

Blaine does as he’s told and walks the hallway, passing their bedroom and forcing himself not to peek inside as he reaches the spare room door and pushes it open.

On the bed are some different clothes - a black snap-up shirt that clings in Kurt’s favorite places and tight dark-wash jeans along with the public collar Kurt had had made years ago.

He rarely wears it - it’s made to fit and contour to the bottom of his neck, under the collar of his shirt.  It is snug and black, and is made to serve as a specific reminder of his submission during the times he has it on, and his cock stirs at the sight of it.

The surprising thing, though, are the underwear.  They aren’t Blaine’s...they’re smaller, looking like they will barely sit on his hips, let alone cover his penis.

He looks at them a minute, then pulls them on, surprised at their strength.  His abdomen feels pulled tight, and the band is sitting right where his-

Blaine feels the blood first drain from his face then race and claw its way back up.  

_Oh. Oh my god-_

Suddenly he notices that he didn’t stop and use the bathroom when he got home.

And the iced tea Kurt had made him…

And they’re going _out_ and-

Blaine has a phantom need to pee just thinking about it, even though he knows he’s not even close to it being a problem.

Not yet, but-

He puts the rest of the clothing on as if in a daze, pausing to snap the hidden collar in place where it grips his trachea between his collarbones and then sliding the shirt closed over it.

He feels held in; controlled by things that are merely extensions of Kurt’s dominance.

And he’s so fucking _hard._

***

When they get to the theater, it’s mobbed; the product of some blockbuster or another opening. Blaine only feels the tight band pushing against his bladder and the snug leather impacting his breathing, though, as Kurt orders two tickets to the main movie and then pulls Blaine into the throng of people waiting for refreshments.

He eyes the men’s room sign, neon and lit, as they wait and Kurt follows his eyes.

Kurt watches him a moment, then steps closer, laying a hand on Blaine’s lower abdomen.  He leans in, sure for Blaine to hear, and says one word.

“No.”

As he says it, he _pushes_ the swell of Blaine’s bladder, making him groan and bend just a bit in the crowd.

“You will wait,” Kurt says, eyes clear and innocent, his mouth next to Blaine’s ear now.  “You will wait until I’m ready for you to do that. Until I’ve used your face and emptied myself on to you.  Do you hear me?”

Blaine squirms, biting back a groan as Kurt gives three deliberate pushes in succession - sweet, dark pressure that makes him burn and stiffen.

With nowhere to go in the confines Kurt has created.

“Yes-” Blaine gets out, and then lowers his voice.  “I mean, yes, Sir.”  He can’t help but lean into Kurt, a wave of submission so great it almost buckles his knees.  They _need_  to sit down.

They make their way to the counter, Blaine silent as Kurt orders himself a medium diet soda and then a monstrous Coke that Blaine assumes is his.

And he _likes_ Coke but…

“I-” he says when they’ve handed over their tickets and are walking into the theater, “-don’t know if I can drink all this, Kurt, I mean-”

Kurt stops them at the bottom of the seats where literally hundreds of eyes can see them and reaches over Blaine’s shirt to latch onto the collar at Blaine’s neck.

“You _will_ drink it all,” Kurt commands, tugging once on the word ‘will’. “I know you can do it, baby.”

He holds Blaine’s gaze until Blaine needs to drop his eyes to the carpet, overcome.

“Yes,” Blaine responds quietly, glancing around as they ascend the stairs to the very top row. “Yes, Sir.  I’m so sorry, Sir.”

Kurt pets Blaine’s hand as they sit, Kurt’s tiny drink secure in his left cup holder, seeming to mock its gargantuan counterpart on Blaine’s right.

“I want a quarter of it gone by the end of the previews,” Kurt says from the side of his mouth as the lights dim.  “I mean it, baby.”

Blaine picks up the drink and sips, gaining momentum as one preview after another ends.  When the movie finally begins, he taps Kurt’s leg with the cup and Kurt takes it, weighing it with this hand.

“Oh,” Kurt whispers, and Blaine is smug, hearing the surprise there.  “That is...that is half of it, Blaine.”

Kurt hands him the cup and Blaine returns it to the holder just to barely restrain a gasp as Kurt runs his thumb down the ridge of his cock through his pants.  Both his cock and his bladder _throb_.

He has a spike of fear from the tip to the tail of his spine.   _What if I can’t do this?_  his brain asks, the low throb of his bladder pushing, pushing.

He turns to Kurt, eyes wide, afraid.

“Kurt-” he whispers, but Kurt’s already there, already two steps ahead.

“You can do this, baby,” Kurt soothes, stroking Blaine’s cheek.  “I expect that cup to be gone halfway through, and I know you can do it.  Now watch the movie.”

The tendril of fear evaporates and they settle in for awhile, absorbed.

It’s about ten minutes after he actually finishes the soda, a little more than halfway through the two-hour running time that Blaine actually has to go.

And his body won’t shut up about it.

The waistband of the briefs is tight and unyielding, identifying the bump of his bladder, and giving it the perfect surface to beat against, the throb-throb-throb a staccato reminder that he can’t go yet.

Not until Kurt…

Blaine’s dick hardens fully; keeps time with the urgent need in his bladder, and he begins to squirm.

He bites his lip and waits.

Twenty minutes later he’s beginning to hurt a little, needing, needing.

He can barely sit on the seat, and he lost the thread of the movie long ago.

“Kurt-” he begins, a whimper in his voice.

“No,” Kurt says simply, taking a drink of his own.  Blaine’s cock _aches_ , trapped where it is with Kurt’s dominance washing over him in waves, but-

“No, Kurt I don’t think-”

A woman turns to look at them, scowling, and then Kurt is in his space, his hand clamped over Blaine’s dick.  The pleasurable friction of his hand _exactly_ where Blaine needs it bleeds into honeyed pain as Kurt pushes his cock, nudging his swollen abdomen, and Blaine bites back a groan.

“You _will_ wait.  You will wait until the end of this movie and through the car ride home and until I am good and ready for you to go.  You will wait or i will take you down these stairs and make you kneel in front of the audience,” Kurt’s voice, harsh in his ear as he pushes and pulls at Blaine’s cock, threading pleasure-pain into one long strand of _needyesnowfuck_ , “and I will force you to pull out your dick and pee right there.  You will waste it in front of all these people, and then I will be very, very disappointed in you Blaine, because then there will be trouble for us.”

Blaine’s ears burn and he’s sure his face is on fire as his stomach flips and throbs and his dick jerks, wetting the underwear just a bit.

“...y-y-yes, Sir,” Blaine says, holding himself rigid and tight, keeping himself controlled, if barely.

He holds it.  Through the rest of the movie.  Through the wanderings of Kurt’s hand onto his dick, although one of the times it jerks and leaks again, making his cheeks burn in embarrassment...and lust.  

He holds it through the ride home, where Kurt takes his time at every turn signal, stop sign, and light; where usually his husband is quick to push traffic laws he is almost grandmotherly in his driving.

When they finally, _finally_  reach their home, Kurt leads him to the front steps and stops him, holding his key from the lock for now.

“Look at me beautiful,” Kurt says, and Blaine complies, his whole body a pulsing war of want and desperation.  Kurt puts his hands on Blaine’s chin, holding him steady and focused.

“When we go inside, please go to our room and take off your clothes.  There is a space for you already.  I will meet you there.  Do you understand?”  Kurt asks, and Blaine nods, unable to speak.

“Let’s go now, baby,” Kurt says, and unlocks the door. 

The moment the pin clicks, Blaine’s through the door, seeking the safe space of their bedroom.  He pushes the door open and immediately calms, finding Kurt’s work.

The room is lit, though dimly, their bed turned down and Blaine’s softest pajamas laid out next to Kurt’s own, but those things are secondary to the space on the floor in front of their bed.

Kurt has laid down towels in a large square, and there’s a stack of them arranged like a pyramid beside the makeshift play area.

And Blaine can breathe even through the throb of his skin and bone.  

He disrobes quickly, discarding his clothes in the hamper, but leaves the collar snugly reminding him of who is in charge of him right now.  His cock juts out, dark and purpled at the head, and the cool air just makes it harder to hold on.  He grits his teeth against it and kneels in the center of the towel square, letting his palms land face-up on his thighs and lowering his chin to his chest. 

He waits, breathing through the worst of the pressure, gritting his teeth throughout. 

Kurt doesn’t make him wait long, and when he enters Blaine lifts his eyes, stealing a glance.  His Dom is still wearing his cuff - but that’s it.  He’s solid and shoulder-squared, his own cock hard and perfectly heavy between his legs.

Blaine’s mouth waters, and he spurts just a bit in his moment of want.

“Eah, eah,” Kurt scolds.  “Not yet, you disgusting thing.  None of that until I’ve covered you in everything _I_ want first.”

Blaine begins to shake, his cheeks alight and his cock so, so wanting.  The bubble of his bladder a screeching, beating banshee in his head.

“Yes, sir,” he mumbles, ignoring the pull at his groin.

“What?” his Dom asks, kneeling down and pushing, pushing at his stomach, making Blaine groan and bend.  “I didn’t hear you, you little piss slut.  Louder.”

Blaine watches Kurt’s face, drawn with disdain, and he _burns_.

“Yes, sir,” he repeats, clearly, loosing the words like horses from his tongue. 

Kurt regards him a moment, then continues.

“Well then, open up for me, you disgusting creature.  Your mouth will have to do,” Kurt says, nudging Blaine’s lips with his cock.  “My come is going to cover up that blush you have.  Are you embarrassed, slut?  So hungry for my pee you will do anything I say?”

Blaine groans and opens wide, but Kurt stops him.

“Oh, no.  You’re not ready yet,” Kurt scowls, stalking away and pulling at their toy drawer.  “I need to put those filthy hands behind your back.  I don’t want them touching me.”

Blaine lowers his eyes, waiting, and locks his wrists behind his back.  Kurt returns, binding him in with one of their many tools for this end.

Blaine waits, each pass of his blood another moment he could lose it, the pressure so great it’s all he can hear, see, and feel.  He throbs and waits.  Waits.

Kurt comes back around, the low light sliding over every one of his perfect angles, and then thrusts his cock into Blaine’s face.

“Open, fuck toy,” he spits.  “Time to work for your release.  Pull the come from me with that disgusting whore tongue.”

Blaine opens his mouth and takes Kurt’s cock, swallowing down as Kurt thrusts, his eyes beading with tears as Kurt hits the back of his throat.  His thighs burn as he works, his cock hitting the toweled floor and making the plastic below it crinkle.

“That dirty cock looks lonely,” Kurt gasps, still fucking his hips against Blaine’s face.  “Let me help you with that, boy.”

Blaine feels rather than sees the pressure of Kurt’s foot on his length, providing hard, rough friction bordering on pain for long minutes until his bladder jolts and he whimpers 

Kurt stops fucking, pulling his dick clear of Blaine’s mouth.

“What do you need, boy?” Kurt asks, still stroking Blaine with his foot.

“I...can I-” Blaine pleads, unable to ask, barely holding on.

“My turn first, whore,” Kurt sneers, and holds himself at an angle, gripping his cock and towering over Blaine.  “Keep your mouth open, filthy.  I know how much you want this, you’re so fucking dirty for my pee.”

Blaine shakes but holds, the grip of the binds, the sting of denial, and the hold of his collar tethering him.

And Kurt lets go.

It hits him, the warm wet streaming over his lips, his cheeks, and down his chest.  He feels it in his hair and running down his neck, warm warm and like redemption.  He aches at the taste on his tongue and wonders at how it cleanses him, opens him up raw and wanting to Kurt’s control.

“Please,” he begs, the pressure hard; a fist beating the tight drum of his control.  “Please, Sir.”

It’s breaking, the hold, he just needs, needs-

“Go ahead slut, but be ready to suck as you do,” Kurt growls, stuffing his cock in Blaine’s mouth and Blaine goes under.

He feels it, a release so strong he melts with it, but Kurt’s arms are there, holding him strong and fucking in and out of his mouth harder still.  He empties himself onto the floor, his erection making the stream come in fits and long spurts, the warmth pooling around his legs and leaving streams over his thighs where he’s still heavy-hard.

Kurt groans and pulls free, his foot on Blaine’s cock again, and Blaine is surprised to feel himself close, closer than he had even known in his desperate state.  Kurt takes it away a moment later, though.

“Going to come all over those cheeks, filth,”  Kurt rasps, tugging his cock in earnest.

Blaine barely hears him, but feels the warm-wet come hit his face amid Kurt’s gasps and whines.

He floats, his cock softening but ignored, as Kurt comes down, his body loose and wrecked.  He feels Kurt move away and come back, the soft-warm of the towel on his face, cleaning and caring.  Kurt moves slowly but surely, stroking over him with first one, and then another towel, and then unbinding him, supporting Blaine’s weight with his own arms.

***

Kurt rubs Blaine’s arms and makes soothing sounds, waiting patiently for the fuzz and haze to open up just a bit.

“Baby,” Kurt says, all soft and silk now.  “Let’s get you up off the floor and into the shower.  It’s all ready for us, beautiful.”

He watches as Blaine nods, unable to speak or move much, a barely-there gesture Kurt knows well.

Kurt smiles and holds his husband, so deep in subspace he needs leading and care before he can even function.

It had gone well.

“We’re going to the shower now, baby, time to stand,” Kurt says, and lifts.  Blaine is heavy but pliant, and Kurt has done this part before.  They are filthy, both of them, but sated, and Kurt is so, so proud of his boy.

“Let’s pick up those feet now, beautiful,” Kurt urges, using his feet to guide Blaine’s movements.  “Get you into the warm shower, ready for bed.”

Blaine nods again, stronger this time.

“Oh, I see you in there, baby.  You did so well for me, beautiful.  So, so perfect.”  Kurt intones, and Blaine huffs out a sigh, tears sliding down his cheeks.

It’s like this, after a hard scene sometimes, but Kurt has grown to understand that in this moment is where clarity is gained for Blaine.  In this moment there is rebirth and strength where it was lost not a few hours before.  It is power and grace and Kurt feels so, so small in the wake of what Blaine is capable of.

It is not a bad feeling, just shared awe at what they can do together when limits are understood and pushing boundaries is the norm.

He leads his husband to the shower, small step by small step, and knows they will talk of it later.  What they liked, what they didn’t.  Now, though, he is the caregiver and healer, and he wants nothing more than to be right where he is.


End file.
